


Подвал

by everybody_hates_bors



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybody_hates_bors/pseuds/everybody_hates_bors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда обычное любопытство приводит к летальному исходу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подвал

Быстрые шаги гулким эхом отскакивали от голубых стен, на которых играли блики тусклых ламп — единственных источников света. Коридор был пуст, не считая единственного хмурого человека: на протяжении десятков метров лишь старые обшарпанные деревянные двери, выкрашенные в белую краску, которая уже успела потрескаться и облупиться в некоторых местах. Кинув лишь беглый взгляд, хотелось быстрее покинуть это место, но единственный находящийся здесь человек твёрдым шагом двинулся вперёд. Позади него осталась лестница, которую тот преодолел бегом, из-за чего теперь тяжело дышал. Вздохи и шаги — единственные звуки, дающие понять, что место не заброшено. Нет-нет, здесь много людей, но их и без того тихие голоса не пропускали всё те же толстые голубые стены. Нога посетителя зацепилась за небольшую дыру в не менее старом, чем двери, линолеуме, и посетитель чудом не встретил лбом пол. Он поправил съехавшую с носа медицинскую маску и чуть одёрнул белоснежный халат.  
Врачи так долго не хотели пускать его увидеть любимого человека. Он приходил каждый день и всеми силами уговаривал здешних работников хотя бы увидеть друга. Хотя бы на минуту. И наконец ему позволили. Он пообещал соблюсти все правила, которые ему озвучили. Затем, махнув рукой в сторону лестницы, они тихо сказали ему:  
— Двести девяносто семь.  
Наконец-то он снова увидит задорные синие глаза, снова почувствует родной запах и тепло любимых рук, он снова обнимет маленькие, но крепкие плечи, снова поцелует желанные губы. Но вместе с этим счастьем столь долгожданной встречи, маленькая тревога прогрызала себе путь к сердцу посетителя, с каждой минутой разрастаясь всё больше. Двести восемьдесят восемь, двести восемьдесят девять, двести девяносто… Запахи спирта, различных медикаментов и сырости смешивались и с силой давили на виски, доставляя ноющую боль. Двести девяносто один, двести девяносто два, двести девяносто три… Мужчина ускоряет шаг, невидящим взглядом бегая по табличкам на дверях. Двести девяносто четыре, двести девяносто пять, двести девяносто шесть… Предвкушение встречи будит радостные искорки в тёмных глазах, а неведение заставляет проступить на лбу капельки холодного пота. Двести девяноста семь…  
— Наконец-то…  
Он прошептал это одними губами. Остановившись у двери, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, поправляет накинутый на плечи халат. Жмёт. Никто не рассчитывал на двухметрового посетителя, поэтому все халаты ему были малы. Ну что ж, этот лишь на пару размеров меньше нужного, и просто накинуть на плечи не составляет особого труда. Последний раз глубоко вздохнув, он поднял кулак и тихо постучал. В ответ последовала тишина. Подождав полминуты, посетитель вновь повторил действие и теперь, уже не дожидаясь ответа, толкнул дверь. Она со скрипом отворилась, открывая мужчине вид на маленькую комнатушку с посеревшими стенами. В противоположном от двери углу стояла старая железная кровать. Во всю стену напротив входа располагалось окно с на удивление чистыми стёклами и тусклыми зелёными занавесками, которые слегка колыхались из-за поддувавшего в форточку ветерка. В изголовье стоял небольшой столик, на котором кучей лежали разнообразные газеты, журналы, кроссворды, книги, карандаши и плеер. Также в комнате находилась небольшая тумбочка из тёмного дерева. Вся комната в целом имела серый оттенок, даже фигурки Трансформеров, украшавшие тумбочку, казалось, потеряли свою былую яркость. Вокруг кровати валялись многочисленные смятые в комок салфетки.  
— Сид?  
Посетитель неуверенно шагнул в комнату. На кровати сидел мужчина, к его руке была присоединена достаточно новая капельница, которую пришедший поначалу не заметил. Видимо, все деньги в этой хвалёной всеми больнице тратят на новое оборудование. «Ну что ж, это неплохо» — мелькнуло в голове посетителя. Сидящий медленно открыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону двери.  
— О-о-о… Персик, привет. — тихо произнёс он, кривя губы в подобие улыбки.  
Мужчина сделал ещё пару неуверенных шагов, закрывая за собой дверь. Комната была по размеру совсем маленькой и поэтому все звуки были слышны отчётливей: и шаги, и вздохи. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, посетитель подошёл к кровати, не наступая на белые комки салфеток. Затуманенный тревогой взгляд наконец начал проясняться и он мог разглядеть своего друга. Яркие синие глаза, излучавшие когда-то столько радости, теперь потускнели, загорелая кожа приобрела болезненный синеватый оттенок и Сид мог бы спокойно сойти за мертвеца. Вид сидящего в кровати человека поверг посетителя в шок и тот опустился на край кровати, бормоча бессвязные предложения.  
— Сид, я скучал… Они не пускали, Сид! Прости…  
Сид медленно пододвинулся ближе к стене, освобождая больше места для пришедшего.  
— Нет, Джеймс, тебе не стоило сюда приходить… болезнь ведь очень заразная, — его голос охрип от долгого молчания, — Уходи, я не хочу чтобы ты тоже заболел.  
Но Джеймс просто глядел в большие тусклые глаза друга. Он аккуратно притянул и прижал к себе. Сид попытался высвободиться, но слабость от болезни делала своё дело, с каждой минутой сжирая всё больше сил. Он просто уткнулся горячим носом в шею друга. Ясно чувствовалось, что его лихорадит. Джеймс долго не разжимал объятий, заполняя ту внутреннюю пустоту, образовавшуюся за время разлуки. Наверное, если бы ему сообщили обо всём ранее, он волновался бы не так сильно, ведь отсутствие друга длилось всего половину месяца.  
Тем вечером, Сид ушёл в свою комнату раньше всех, оставив на завтра запись незаконченных треков. Когда позже его позвали перекусить только доставленной курьером пиццы, он не высунул из комнаты и носа, оправдав такое поведение тем, что у него болит голова, и он хочет лечь спать пораньше. Ночью он, в прямом смысле слова, приполз в комнату Шона, и Клоун, немедля отвёз его в ближайшую больницу по причине высокой температуры, достигавшей почти сорока с половиной градусов. Всю ночь Шон провёл сидя в жёстком потёртом кресле в холле больницы, ожидая вердикта врача. Но сообщать причину такой внезапной смене температуре ему не спешили и выпроводили, в конце концов, со словами, что ничего страшного нет и через недельки две его друг вновь будет с ним. О происшествии остальные участники узнали, лишь когда не явившиеся на завтрак Диджей и перкуссионист не ответили на многочисленные звонки. Вскоре, за окном показалась машина Шона. Остальные тесной толпой окружили его, лишь только он вышел из машины. После его рассказа, Кори сорвался в больницу, но остальные отговорили его, ссылаясь на тот факт, что за те полтора часа, минувшие с того момента, как Шон покинул больницу, они вряд ли узнают что-то новое. Вечером участники «Удавки» приехали в больницу проведать Сида и узнать что с ним случилось. Но врач умолчал все причины, отвечая на все вопросы тихим «Всё в порядке». На следующий день они вновь посетили больницу, но безрезультатно. Это продолжалось на протяжении недели, пока один за другим, они не стали терять надежду увидеть их Диджея. Самым упорным оказался Джеймс. Посещая больницу по три раза на день, он добился-таки того, чтобы его пустили в палату.  
— Мистер Рут, Вы должны пообещать мне, что по приходу домой, вы тут же примите душ и постираете всю одежду, которая сейчас на Вас, — голос врача дрожал, — болезнь заразная и лечится тяжело. Вы обещаете?  
— Конечно, да! Но не могли бы Вы сказать хотя бы название этой болезни?  
— Простите, мистер Рут, я не могу.  
От Сида пахло каким-то лекарством. Запах сильно бил в нос, но посетитель не спешил разжимать объятий. Больной странно закряхтел, резко оттолкнул свободной от капельницы рукой и полез куда-то под подушки. Он закашлялся в салфетку, оказавшуюся в недалёком будущем очередным комком у кровати. Положив руку на плечо Джеймсу, он заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, иди. Я заражу тебя. Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
Последнюю фразу он произнёс с такой горечью, что Джеймс невольно шмыгнул носом. Белый халат уже давно валялся на полу, забытый всеми, медицинская маска сползла на подбородок и теперь доставляла некий дискомфорт, который посетитель устранил, в мгновение ока сорвав маску с лица. Он наклонился вперёд, целуя Сида. Его губы были сухими, а во рту чувствовался металлический привкус. Джеймс закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, проведённой в обществе его любимого человека, которого он не видел так давно. Он наслаждался всем: и потрескавшимися губами, и горячей рукой, и частым обжигающим дыханием, и мокрыми от слёз щеками… Слёзы?  
— Сид, что… Почему ты плачешь? — он широко распахнул глаза и уставился на друга, который моментально смахнул катившуюся слезинку.  
— Я не плачу, мусоринка в глаз попала, правда.  
Джеймс снова продолжил поцелуй, проникая теперь глубже в рот, лаская своим языком дёсны и язык друга, проводя им по золотым коронкам. Эти минуты пребывания с любовником сейчас наполняли его положительными эмоциями. Сид вновь захрипел и, разорвав поцелуй, закашлял, прикрывая рот ладонью. По его виду можно было понять, что кашель причиняет ему боль. Сжав руку в кулак, он бросил короткий взгляд на подушку.  
— Джеймс, пожалуйста, достань салфетку…  
Посетитель послушался его, но отдавать бумажку не спешил.  
— Разожми кулак, — приказал он.  
— Но, Джеймс…  
— Разожми.  
Осторожно разгибая тонкие пальцы, он опустил глаза, не смея взглянуть на друга. Вся его ладонь была забрызгана слюной, перемешанной с кровью. Пошатнувшись, Сид откинулся на подушку, шумно дыша. Посетитель перехватил тонкое запястье друга, смотря то на ладонь, то на лицо Диджея.  
— Сид…  
Будто опомнившись, Джеймс сам вытер ладонь салфеткой и выкинул её на пол. Он пододвинулся ближе к другу и рукой приподнял за подбородок так, чтобы их глаза встретились.  
— Они рассказали тебе, Джеймс? Рассказали?  
— Нет, они просто говорили, что всё будет в порядке. — голос посетителя стал дрожать, — Это ведь правда? Пожалуйста, скажи что это правда!  
— А другим? Они рассказали об этом другим? — Сид больно сжал другу плечо, пропуская вопрос мимо ушей.  
— Нет! Сид, они ничего не говорили нам!  
Диджей глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он разжал пальцы на плече Джеймса и его рука бессильно свалилась на простынь. Ему не хотелось ничего говорить. Ведь это он, Сид, попросил врачей умолчать от друзей причину его столь продолжительного визита в больницу. Не стоит расстраивать их заранее, лучше будет, если они узнают в последний момент. Но ведь неведение, наоборот, только усиливает тревогу. Какой же он идиот! Идиот!  
— Это я во всём виноват! — воскликнул вдруг Сид, резко подаваясь корпусом вперёд, - Я!  
— Ты не виноват, Сид. — гитарист кладёт одну руку на его шею, а другую на щёку, — Расскажи мне, что с тобой произошло. Я уверен, тебе станет легче.  
«Конечно, станет мне легче. Это тебе, Джеймс, станет тяжелее.» — думал Диджей, когда гитарист снова обнял его. Он уткнулся в широкую грудь друга и ещё одна слеза скатилось по мертвенно-бледной щеке и впиталась в красную клетчатую рубашку.  
— У меня Испанка, — пробормотал он, не вылезая из объятий, — Испанский Грипп.  
— Что? Испанский… Грипп? Но ведь эта эпидемия была в двадцатом веке, ты не мог ей заразиться! — Джеймс погладил худую спину друга и умудрился даже выдавить из себя похожий на смешок хрип, — Ты придумываешь, этого не может быть.  
— Это Испанка, Джеймс, все симптомы налицо, гляди, — он отодвинулся от гитариста и положил его руку себе на лоб, — Меня лихорадит, и кожа, и кашель… Спроси любого находящегося здесь врача — он подтвердит!  
— Ладно, предположим что это и правда Испанский Грипп. — всё ещё не веря, сказал Джеймс, убирая руку со лба Диджея, — Назови мне хотя бы одно место, где ты мог бы её подцепить?  
— Подвал. Подвал в особняке Гудини, в котором мы начали записывать наш новый альбом.  
— Так ты думаешь, что подцепил эту заразу именно там? Почему ты уверен в этом?  
— Потому что, — Сид опять прокашлялся, после чего вытер новой белоснежной салфеткой кровавые бусинки со своих губ, — Потому что меня предупреждали об этом.  
— О чём, Сид? О чём тебя предупреждали?  
— Менеджер сказал только мне, больше никому. Видимо, он знал, что именно я захочу осмотреть этот дурацкий подвал, — Диджей всхлипнул, — Сказал мне, что в самый разгар эпидемии в этом особняке пряталось множество народу, который в итоге так же заразился ею. И их останки, они… В общем их трупы просто закинули в подвал. Я когда залез, там в углу… Они. Почти уже разложились.  
— Да ладно тебе, просто тебя разыграть решили и всё. — Джеймс коснулся губами бледной щеки и поднялся на ноги, — Я завтра к тебе ещё забегу. Сегодня спущусь в твой подвал, и вот увидишь — это был розыгрыш!  
В комнатушке снова повисла тишина. Сид молча закрыл лицо руками, в момент погружаясь в себя. Сказать? Сказать. И попросить не приходить сюда больше, ведь будет просто ужасно, если и гитариста хватит Испанка.  
— Джеймс, подожди, — он поднял голову, смотря прямо в тёмные глаза друга, — Мне нужно рассказать тебя ещё об одной вещи.  
Посетитель остановился и, развернувшись, медленно подошёл к кровати и сел. Его черты лица, смягчённые до этого счастьем при встрече с другом, резко поменялись. Взгляд стал хмурым и задумчивым, а на лбу появилась складка.  
— Что такое?  
Сид не смел и глядеть на друга, не то что ещё и что-то сказать ему. Его взгляд метался по сероватым стенам. Это молчание угнетало обоих. Тревога полностью завладела гитаристом и он, не в силах её терпеть, положил ладони на щёки друга и заглянул в синие глаза.  
— Что такое? — он повторил вопрос.  
В ответ — тишина. Сид никак не решался начать рассказ, а мысль о том, что после этого почувствует его любимый человек, заставляла его сердце сжиматься. У краешков его тусклых глаз предательски выступили слезинки и Джеймс, заметив это, крепко прижал его к себе, сам же он, ткнувшись носом в шею Диджея, шептал какие-то утешающие слова. А Сид… Сид просто зарыдал.  
— Джеймс, я пробыл в подвале слишком долго, я окончательно заразился! Я, понимаешь, я долго не протяну…  
— Ты себя накручиваешь. Это стресс и вся эта не очень приятная атмосфера. — посетитель поглаживал тонкую спину, говоря теперь не шёпотом, а в полный голос, — Да и вообще, двадцать первый век за окном… Лекарство, должно быть какое-то лекарство.  
— Пойми же! Я… Я умираю… — Диджей заглянул в тёмные глаза друга, — И ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
— Нет… Нет. Нет! Этого не будет! — глаза Джеймса округлились, - Нет.  
Его руки теперь находились на щеках Сида.  
— Послушай, Джеймс, в ту ночь, когда Шон привёз меня сюда, мой врач, он не знал что со мной. Полбольницы суетились вокруг меня и кто-то из интернов выдал, что это Испанский Грипп, все посмеялись. А потом анализы и подобная хрень. Все работники на меня странно смотрели на протяжении трёх дней, а на четвёртый ко мне пришёл мой лечащий врач и сообщил о… О моей болезни и скорой кончине, — Диджей закашлялся, по его щекам катились слёзы, — А ничего вам не говорили и не пускали по моей просьбе. Просто, если бы вам сообщили, вы все рванули бы ко мне, а Испанка очень заразна… Я не хотел, чтобы вы тоже заразились. А потом пришёл ты, Джеймс. Прошу тебя, сейчас же уходи. И зайди к врачу… И…  
— Успокойся, — Голос гитариста задрожал, — Я обязательно зайду к врачу. Обязательно… Но завтра, всё равно, я приду сюда снова.  
Коснувшись потрескавшихся губ Сида своими, гитарист удалился из палаты.  
Придя на следующий день в палату Диджея, Джеймс, не произнося ни слова, подошёл к кровати. Сид тоже молчал. Как только гитарист присел на край кровати, он обвил своими руками шею Джеймса и ткнулся носом ему в ключицу. Они сидели так долго, ни о чём не думая, наслаждаясь друг другом. Громкий стук костяшек пальцев о деревянную дверь прогнал эту идиллию.  
— Добрый день… О, мистер Рут, я не знал, что вы здесь, — Врач становился на пороге, — Не могли бы Вы выйти на пару минут?  
— Здравствуйте, да, конечно. — Джеймс натянуто улыбнулся, выходя в коридор.  
Дверь за его спиной тут же захлопнулась, оставляя гитариста одного под светом тусклых ламп. Он прислонился плечом к стене. Сквозь ткань тонкой рубашки чувствовался холод бетона. Джеймс закрыл глаза. Его друг заразился ниоткуда взявшейся эпидемией, царствовавшей в прошлом веке. А сейчас, в нашем двадцать первом, грёбаном двадцать первом веке, не существует ни единственного даже самого слабого антибиотика. Ну как, как этот Крысёныш постоянно умудряется находить столько неприятностей на свой зад? Сквозь стену было слышно спокойный голос врача. Сид молчал. А может и говорил, но очень тихо, — Джеймс не слышал. Внезапно дверь распахнулась и врач, чуть только встретившись с тёмными глазами посетителя, уставился в пол и нетвёрдым, но быстрым шагом отправился в направлении лестницы. Гитарист, не теряя ни минуты, забежал в палату.  
— Что он сказал? Сид! Что он сказал? — Он положил руки другу на плечи, присев перед ним на корточки.  
— Ничего нового. — Диджей смахнул катившуюся по щеке слезинку, — Долго я не протяну.  
Снова последовали объятия, долгие и крепкие.  
Следующие четыре дня гитарист всё так же навещал Сида. Всё время, что они проводили вместе, в комнате присутствовала тишина, изредка нарушаемая кашлем Сида. Джеймс сидел на краю кровати, положив свою руку на руку друга, а Диджей просто лежал, глядя в потолок.  
Но, посетив больницу на пятый день, Джеймса ожидала та новость, которую он боялся услышать всю последнюю неделю.  
— Мистер Рут, — Лечащий врач, привыкший к постоянному посетителю Сида, сидел в старом потрепанном кресле, — Он… Сид скончался. Сегодня ночью. Мне очень жаль.  
Гитарист пошатнулся и затуманенным взглядом уставился на врача. Слова эхом отдавались в голове.  
— Может Вам присесть? — Предложил мужчина, заметив, как вмиг побледнело лицо гитариста.  
— Вы отведёте меня к его телу?  
— А… Да, конечно.  
Врач развернулся и пошёл в конец длинного коридора. На ватных ногах, Джеймс последовал за ним. Мысли в голове путались, образуя общую кашу. Туда-сюда по коридору ходили работники с усталыми печальными лицами. Наконец, они остановились у большой двери. С минуту поковырявшись ключом в замке, врач пропустил вперёд гитариста, а затем зашёл и сам. Просторная комната, вдоль зелёных стен на многочисленных каталках, прикрытые белыми простынями, лежат тела. Прикрыв за собой дверь, врач подошёл к одной из каталок и грустно взглянул на Джеймса. Гитарист медленно подошёл к телу, сглатывая комы в горле. Сид мёртв. Их весёлый, жизнерадостный Сид. Эта мысль никак не укладывалась в голове гитариста. Врач, чуть помедлив, откинул простыню. Джеймс шумно вздохнул и, покачнувшись, прислонился плечом к стене. Не верится, просто не верится! Прошло не больше минуты, как он уже склонился над телом Диджея. Проводя тыльной стороной ладони по холодной посиневшей щеке друга, он бормотал себе под нос бессвязные предложения. Врач неуклюже переминался с ноги на ногу, стараясь не смотреть в сторону гитариста. Вдруг Джеймс замолчал. Замерев на долю секунды, он наклонился к лицу Сида и, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на постороннего человека, коснулся губами холодного лба друга. Затем, не сказав ни слова, он резко выпрямился и быстрым шагом покинул больницу.

Спустя два дня после похорон Сида, Кори собрал участников «Удавки» в особняке, дабы обсудить дальнейшие действия, но они, убитые горем от потери друга, устроились на полу и диванчиках в одной из комнат, молча допивая из бутылок дешёвое пиво. Джеймс копошился в телефоне, без интереса проглядывая новостную ленту.  
— Так мы сюда помолчать пришли что-ли? — Не выдержал наконец Кори.  
— А что ты предлагаешь? — Лениво потягиваясь, спросил Крис.  
— Ну… — Фронтмен замолчал, не решаясь продолжить диалог.  
Никто не говорил ни слова, ожидая, пока Кори закончит фразу. Но и Кори не собирался продолжать, поочерёдно смотря на каждого из друзей. Неловкую ситуацию разрядил гитарист, поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь в сторону двери.  
— Если что надумаете, зовите. Я пойду вздремну, а то голова раскалывается.  
Кори лишь угрюмо кивнул, невидящими глазами наблюдая за ним. Оказавшись в своей комнате, Джеймс присел на край кровати, глядя на летающие в воздухе пылинки, видимые, благодаря солнечным лучам, пробивающим сквозь лёгкие полупрозрачные шторы. Глубоко вздохнув, он закашлялся.  
— Надо бы мне хоть пыль вытереть, — Сказал он сам себе, вытирая запачканную слюной и кровью руку о джинсы.


End file.
